


Hey Soul Brother

by haworthia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haworthia/pseuds/haworthia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1983年的时候Winchester家要庆祝两件事，一件是他们的大儿子Dean的手臂上出现了一句话，另一件事是他们的小儿子在五月份的第二天降生了。<br/>灵魂伴侣AU，没有恶魔血，没有邪恶力量。重新上传，初次上传时间为2015-6-24。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Soul Brother

**1、John**

1983年的时候Winchester家要庆祝两件事，一件是他们的大儿子Dean的手臂上出现了一句话，另一件事是他们的小儿子在五月份的第二天降生了。

John没准备好面对任何一件，在孩子的事儿上他觉得自己永远都不会真的做好准备。Sam出生的那天，他表现得和Dean出生的时候一样慌乱，但是Mary就冷静得多了，要不是她阵痛太厉害John猜想她可能会给自己接生。

她是个护士，她无所不能，她甚至拯救了John的世界，所以没准她真的能这么干。John把她抱上Impala以后歇斯底里得想着自己只要再次把她送进预定好的产房就可以了，他笨拙的海军和机械师的双手永远不能更好得照顾她，尽管他在学了。Mary那么温柔地安慰他，这让一切变得简单许多。

他看到那个皱皱巴巴的小猴子在Mary臂弯里的时候紧张地抱紧了怀里的Dean，直到他的大儿子闹着要去看弟弟才敢走进产房。这足以让Mary在接下来的18年都以此为笑料了。她可没法明白John的想法，作为全家人里最笨拙的一个粗人，John想对新生儿宝贝着点总没错。

但是Dean的事就不是那么简单，John没法让Mary接管一切。他甚至有点儿愧疚，因为他没有第一时间发现它。

83年年初的冬天，Mary的肚子大得没法给Dean洗澡了，一天早上，John把Dean抱到温水里，用橡皮鸭子和他的大儿子玩着海军登陆的小游戏，却在他孩子左手手肘内侧看见了一个图样。他一开始以为是小Dean弄脏了自己，肥皂水搓不掉它的时候John仔细端详，发觉那是一个词，写着Dean的名字，字迹工整娟秀，就像有个什么见鬼的调皮小姑娘抓着他儿子的手臂在那上面写下来的。

显而易见的，John都快气疯了。Mary笑得就像这件事真的是好事情似的，一点儿没帮上忙。这当然是好事情啦，因为全世界可能有一百万人都会正巧在对他的儿子说第一句话的时候喊他Dean呢。

这事儿轮到Sam的时候就更倒霉了，因为他的字是“Hi Sam”。John快要崩溃了，他的每个孩子都命途多舛。

 

**2、Dean**

Dean知道灵魂伴侣是怎么一回事，学校里有专门的课程。打开那本教材，他们学的第一课叫做：正确认识灵魂伴侣。那上面说不是每个人都有灵魂伴侣，有灵魂伴侣的人不是上等人，没有灵魂伴侣的人也不可悲。

Dean应该一早就知道了，但是直到他七年级的时候才意识到也许自己真的得努力找找灵魂伴侣在哪里。他在杂物间里把舌头伸到一个叫Fiona的女孩嘴里，这位Fiona是班上成绩最好的一位，带着愚蠢的圆形玳瑁框眼镜，被拉拉队员欺负，但是Dean觉得她长得一点都不难看，他尤其喜欢她翘起来的小鼻尖和尖尖的虎牙。她写字非常好看，字体接近Dean手臂上那个字迹了。

“你为什么不帮我写一下新课本上的名字呢？”Dean在新学期开始的时候把她堵在手臂之间亲吻，心不在焉地说。

Fiona停下动作，她打量着他，然后说：“天哪，这样你就得和每个认识你的人出去了，对不起Dean，我不能接受这个，我也没有任何真言，抱歉我得走了。”

Dean莫名其妙，他看着她走出去，说“什么？”，然后他恍然大悟，就像是站在太阳地里被一桶水当头淋下去一般清楚。

他没放弃过。至少一开始的时候没有。他的真言在手肘内侧，在他弯曲抬高手臂、伸出舌头以后正好能舔到的地方。别问他为什么会知道的。一般有字迹的人不会让人看到自己的真言，因为总有些好奇的傻逼会照着你身上的字样把话念出来，这就完全把你的希望给毁了，到底谁是你的灵魂伴侣？根本无法区分，几十个人都念过这句话呢。但是Dean不这样，他在橄榄球队的时候总是带着护肘，一训练完他就会把那东西撕下来。反正他的字是“Dean”，事情还能有多差呢？大家不管怎么说也会喊他Dean的。他有灵魂伴侣，他找不到她，那他就得让她来找他。说不定她皮肤上也是自己的名字，用得是Dean充满狂气的铁钩银划。

他十年级的时候差点把自己的运动生涯断送了，校级联赛上他的腿骨断得厉害，Dean整日整夜得担心自己没办法再打球，还顺便发现自己交往了半年的女朋友绝对不可能是他的灵魂伴侣，因为她在他复健的时候和球队里该死的中卫劈腿了。天晓得他是真的喜欢那个女孩，看见她那双颜色奇异的绿眼睛的时候他就爱上了她，她看起来那么熟悉又美好，Dean曾经想过把全世界都给她，而她的笔迹也许最终会在他们都上了大学以后改变。

Sam也选了这个时候来烦他，他的小弟弟，平安得长大，小时候因为心算和不知道从哪本书背下来的一个叫什么九九乘法表的东西成了方圆百里内的神童，但是到了12岁，Sam成为了Winchester家最笨的一个人。因为他从学校回来，看望他终于可以出院的哥哥，居然只是支支吾吾得和Dean说学校里给他递情书的女孩的事。他难道就没有一点别的东西可以跟Dean说的吗？这些小事到底有什么地方这么让Sam困扰的？Dean不耐烦，但是又有点自豪，他弟弟毕竟是个Winchester，老实说他还没在学校看见比Sam Winchester更漂亮的六年级小孩，Sam的眼睛像Mary一样倔强，笑容也像她一样闪亮，整齐地露出两颗虎牙，鼻子翘翘得像一只小狗。

他这种时候真的是有点儿羡慕Sam了，至少他的弟弟不需要烦恼这些事。因为Sam根本没有灵魂伴侣，他什么都不需要懂，只要接受那些女孩并享受他非常完美的被异性簇拥的一生就可以了。Dean没想到他这么说的时候Sam哇得一声哭了出来。见鬼的这小鬼已经12岁了，但是Dean把他给弄哭了。他想着操你的Sam Winchester，你真是个超级娘炮，当年级里成绩最差的那群蠢货欺负他的时候Dean就应该放着不管，让他自己去练练。

Mary从楼下冲了上来，狠狠敲着Dean的房门：“Dean Winchester，我警告你不要对你弟弟这么混蛋，这孩子从学校早退就是为了回来看望你，你胆敢惹哭他？”

“他像个小姑娘一样一开口就哭是我的错咯？？！”Dean朝着门外喊着。

“我不管你怎么说，晚餐之前我要听到你的道歉！”

好吧，这家里没人拗得过Mary。晚餐的时候Dean道歉了，Sam闷闷地戳着盘子里的东西不发一言。这真是尴尬的要死。Dean作为家里唯一有伴侣真言的那个人，觉得自己的人生不能再他妈地多棒一点点了。

他痊愈后把那个名字遮起来了，用一张肤色的运动胶带。谈论你有而大多数人不一定有的事是非常令人难堪的，Dean不是因为这个才把它遮起来的，也许真的到了一定时候他们之前的努力全都会得到回报吧，这种事情永远说不清楚，他也不是因为被EX伤的太深才决定自暴自弃，他就是想遮起这东西。他情路上的坎坷大多数是因为这个不知道在哪儿的灵魂伴侣造成的，他得好好过自己的生活，得让自己没那么在意。

只是过了一段时间以后Dean时不时就会有种冲动，想要撕掉那个东西对每个他认识的人喊，嗨，是你吗，我的灵魂伴侣？

不管他怎么说服自己他只是没有努力去找，他都压根儿找不着她。

 

**3、Mary**

没有灵魂伴侣的人占了全世界人口的90%，所以Mary对自己还能遇上John这件事感到万分感激。

她有两个孩子，都那么健康漂亮和优秀。Dean被这个州最好的大学提前录取了，他在大学打橄榄球，准备成为职业球员，Sam想当律师，但是他暂时没想好要去哪间学校念完课程。这事也还早着呢，Sam才13岁，脸上的青春痘还没褪干净。

年轻人的选择总是很多，青春期的生长激素总是会给他们一种错觉，让他们觉得未来永远是光明的。只是Mary知道有很多事对她的两个儿子来说都不可能一帆风顺，毕竟他们有别人没有的东西：这两个孩子都有灵魂伴侣。

Sam的字迹出现得足够晚了，父母们甚至在它出现之前都以为这个家的“幸运儿”只有Dean一个人。Sam在一年级入学前的一个星期得到了它，Mary发现他从外面回来，带着半身的泥，用左手抓着勺子，坐在桌子前闷闷不乐地吃果冻。

Sam从来都是个右撇子，她还以为他在哪儿摔坏了右手，当她去检查的时候Sam马上哭了出来，他没学过跟自己讨论情绪的事，作为家里最小的一个孩子他有权想哭就哭。

“我长出了真言。”小Sammy抽抽嗒嗒得用脏手腕擦眼泪，像是自己遇到了世界上最倒霉的事情。

“哦天哪，我的小宝贝。”Mary不知道说什么好，她看到Sam肩膀上的那个字样，也觉得这件事不能更倒霉了。她已经有一个运气差到带着自己名字纹身的大儿子了，而Sam肩膀上那个字迹写得是“Hi Sam”。

在她年轻的时候，有灵魂伴侣和伴侣真言都是非常美妙的事。Mary一直迫切希望自己也能有一个，好像这就能让她过上与众不同的人生。最终，她等到18岁，没见半个墨水痕迹从自己的皮肤下长出来。她接受了现实，知道自己注定没法有那种全情投入非灵魂伴侣不可的人生，但是她的人生比那更好，她能享受多种多样的爱情。她爱John Winchester，他们俩都没有伴侣真言，这不会影响任何事。

灵魂伴侣的事早就普及了，可能从孩子们能听懂话的时候开始他们就在接受来自家庭的启蒙教育。对灵魂伴侣的存在褒贬不一，但是Mary可以肯定，在乎灵魂伴侣的人越来越少了。她这几年听说了很多灵魂伴侣最后分道扬镳的事，时代不同了，媒体把他们宣扬得太稀少太珍贵，这或多或少的刺激得让灵魂伴侣的整体数量和忠诚都下降了。

“这不是坏事啊，你怎么这么不开心呢？Baby boy？”她柔声问。

Sam哭得更大声了。John上班去了，Dean还跟朋友在外面骑单车，现在除了Mary，没人知道Sam的小麻烦。“我不想要这个。”他最终设法使自己从冲动的抽泣中说出了这句话，Mary看见她的小儿子已经急得憋红了脸蛋。她抱着Sam，安慰着他：“好的，好的，Sammy，你有没有这东西都还是我的小宝贝。我保证它不会影响你的生活。”

Sam泪汪汪得看着她，直到她再三保证，并且对着他发誓了一次，告诉他并不会有人来把他从家里抢走，Dean也不会突然不要他，Sam才停止哭泣，重新开始用右手吃果冻。

那以后她的小儿子没穿过无袖的衣服，还好他的真言在肩膀上，只需要一件短袖衬衫就能盖住，Mary在给男孩们买衣服的时候小心翼翼的考虑着Sam的喜好，她明白Sam为什么喜欢能穿长袖的季节，而她一开始还以为灵魂伴侣是件美事。她当然想错了，看看Sam和Dean有多困扰就知道了。Mary的一生做过很多决定，也有过各式猜测，关于灵魂伴侣的事情她想错了，但是关于普通爱侣的问题她也没怎么对。

 

**4、Sam**

Sam记忆中的第一件事是在他6岁的某天从外面回来发生的。在那之前他的脑海是一片迷雾，只有一星半点的光亮和片段感受。6岁的那个下午，他有了灵魂伴侣，他哀求Mary不要告诉任何人，光是他这两件事就够他回忆一生的。

Mary说她至少得告诉John，他们作为他的父母有权知道这件事。Sam只能恐慌得想着Dean不能知道这个，他得到了保证，在接下来的十几年里Dean确实也完全不清楚有关他弟弟的灵魂伴侣的事。

Sam长大了之后才明白，自己有没有灵魂伴侣对Dean实际上毫无影响。Dean正反也不会是他的了，他哥自己也有个灵魂伴侣。有那么一阵子Dean一直在炫耀自己手肘上的字迹，这不是罪不可恕的事情，但是Sam替他羞耻。他没告诉任何人这件事，只在洗澡的时候才会正眼看自己肩膀上的东西。伴侣真言在他右边肩膀后，字迹乱糟糟地，要么是作为他的灵魂伴侣的那个女孩的字写得实在是太难看了，要么他的灵魂伴侣压根就是个男人。

Sam翻阅遍了每一本书，都没有找到有关怎么从人海中分辨出灵魂伴侣的描述。这一团鬼画符的字迹像一个枷锁一样牢牢把Sam困在原地，他没有办法跟任何男孩女孩发展出长期而深入的情感关系，只是因为他十分确定这些人都不可能是用灵魂在他肩膀上写字的那个人。

“时代已经不同了，灵魂伴侣也不代表什么。”Dean说这些话的口气很像Mary，但是他的行为一点都不像他真心相信这句话。Sam看着他换了无数个女朋友，有意无意的在每个人身上寻找他灵魂伴侣的蛛丝马迹。有的时候Sam也怀疑几个和Dean走得很近的男生和他的哥哥有什么不可告人的关系，Sam确实不喜欢那些男生看Dean的眼神，太热切，不该是朋友兄弟的神色，但是Dean从来不谈论那些男孩，让Sam无从嫉妒。

他想要嫉妒来着，考虑到那些人都有可能是他哥的灵魂伴侣。他在深夜轻轻摩挲自己的肩膀，混乱的梦境里总是能听见一个非常像Dean的声音念出那句话，带着轻声的快乐微笑和柔软嘴唇在他额头上的触感。Sam醒了以后发觉自己在被单里缩成一团，裤裆里湿乎乎一片，满心绝望。  
一切牵涉到灵魂的事情都只和心有关，Sam想，假如有天他真的遇到了那个人，他不可能在看见她/他的时候，感受到比看见Dean的时候更少的爱意和快乐。

14岁的时候他跟Dean搬去Mary的娘家住了一个学年，圣诞节时Mary准备来看望他们，但是John仍然留在劳伦斯。Sam知道他的父母身上发生了什么，他一句话都没多嘴，怕说出来就变成真的了。Dean和他有几乎完全不同的反应，他像个没事人一样，还有心思泡遍愿意搭理他的每一个女孩。Sam好几次都差点冲着他的哥哥崩溃得大喊起来，但是他忍住了，他不再缠着Dean，而自己开始花更多时间念书，也不再接爸爸的电话。新年的时候Mary终于从劳伦斯飞过来看他们，Sam在和她一起外出购物的时候总是走在他妈妈身后一步远，内心空旷而恐慌，怕她突然说出他不愿意听的话。他14岁的时候惧怕一切事物，完全被生活中不经意的谬误所困扰。

他们的外公是个脾气怪怪的老家伙，Sam不是很喜欢他。这样一来他就没有办法跟任何人聊天了。因为Dean也总是在外面，回来的时候通常都深更半夜了，总是喝醉了，而且乐呵呵的，像是他们的家庭可能终于要完蛋的这件事对他来讲根本是个不痛不痒的小问题。

新年后的一天Sam在下着雪的小路上一遍遍来回走，他一点都睡不着。Mary在客厅低声打电话，她以为他们都睡了，但是Sam仍然在等着Dean从外面回来。他听到她小声对着听筒哭泣，还有John低沉而充满歉意的声音通过电波和灰尘在寂静的客厅中回响。Sam从窗口翻出去，顺着排水管道下降，踩到被雪覆盖的泥地上。Dean始终会从酒吧回来，他从来不让Sam独自过夜。但是今夜Sam在门口的路上等了好一会儿，Dean都没见踪影，他只好沿着种着矮冬青的路面往前走。漫步到前面一个街区时，Sam看见Dean骑着自行车往这边冲过来，车上绿色的荧光安全涂装非常显眼，是他搬到这里以后新买的车，但是前轮已经歪歪扭扭得不太成型了，不知在今夜遭遇了什么可怕的事。Dean浑然未觉，他还是骑在上面，大声唱着走调的歌，好像自己是世界上最快乐的人。

Sam站在那，紧紧裹着大衣的领子。他的小腿和脚已经冷得感觉不到自己的睡裤和拖鞋了，但是Dean看起来真的很开心，像个穿着铠甲骑着骏马的英勇骑士，永远不会被命运打倒，那让Sam心中也觉得暖融融的，又有些心酸。Dean的快乐总是可以影响Sam，他紧紧盯着Dean，渴望那种酸楚而甜蜜的感觉，而Dean一阵风一样冲过了Sam身边，自行车发出了一阵尖锐的摩擦刹车声，Sam眼睁睁看着他的兄弟从歪倒的车轱辘上滚下来，摔进一堆肮脏的雪里。

Sam跑过去帮他的兄弟，冰凉的脚底像是踩在针尖上。Dean拉着他不松手，他大声笑着，路上的感应灯全都亮起来。Sam又气又好笑，他紧紧抓着Dean的衣袖，想把他从雪地里拉起来，但是Dean反而把他的弟弟扯进怀里，把脸埋进Sam厚厚的领子里，低沉笑声中的水汽打湿了Sam的外套。

“妈妈在家吗？”

“当然，Dean，她要一直呆到假期结束，你知道的。”

“太棒了，让我们偷偷溜进去，你可能得帮我，我的手指和腿不怎么听话。”Dean在Sam的耳边说话，那个声音一直钻进Sam的脑海深处。

“你知道他们为什么要这样吗？分居，打电话，流眼泪。”Dean说。Sam摇摇头，他真的什么都不知道，而且他明白自己不应该问。灵魂伴侣的关系已经非常脆弱，他的爸爸妈妈并没有灵魂契约，什么都有可能发生。

“因为我们可能还有个小弟弟。而且他都长得挺大的了。谁都没想到，我们这些年一直觉得他俩挺好，对吧？”Dean醉眼朦胧得盯着Sam，冰凉的手掌握在他的脸上：“你也长大了，是时候告诉你世界的真相了。”

“见鬼的，Dean，你得好好醒醒酒。”Sam面颊发烧，他打掉Dean的手。

“不，Sam，你听好，在说出这些事之前我哪儿也不会去。事实是，有灵魂契约不会让你们自动吸引——你看我至今没有找着她，这鬼东西绝对不是磁石的南北极——而没有灵魂契约更难白头偕老。所以我们干嘛还非要花时间去寻找稳固的恋情呢？”

Sam不知道应该说什么，他只想让Dean从这该死的雪地上起来。

那一晚上Dean睡得像死人一样，第二天完全不记得自己说了什么。Sam惶惶不可终日，心里觉得自己背叛了所有人。在回到劳伦斯之后，他迎来了自己的新学期。和每一个新学期入学的时候一样，Sam万分紧张，因为任何一位在他做完自我介绍以后异口同声和他打招呼的同学（包括那些新生）都有可能是他的灵魂伴侣。他夹着尾巴过日子，困惑得要命：假如真的会有个人爱他如生命，那么他为什么不从Sam刚出生的时候就跟他呆在一起呢？  
Sam的灵魂伴侣已经可能不是Dean了，命运却还可以更加残忍地叫那个人避开Sam的生活。

 

**5、Couple**

普通人的婚姻是一件非常微妙而漫长的事。大多数人在过日子的时候学会的第一个词是忍辱负重。

当John最后一次从劳伦斯过来恳请原谅的时候，Mary和他一起定了机票。在回程的路上她望着飞机的舷窗，里面黑乎乎的，倒映着John Winchester在她身边沉沉入睡的侧脸。她盯着那个倒影，并没有想起年轻时候的恋爱回忆，她只是决定永远不提起这件事，仍然和John一起照顾彼此。Dean和Sam坐在在他们座位的后面一排，两个人裹在一床毯子里，Sam整个人缩在椅子上，脑袋枕在Dean的怀里。Dean也睡着了，一只手保护性得放在Sam的肩膀上。

Mary有两个非常好的孩子，他们是这个世界上最美好和特别的存在。Sam是年级里平时分最高的孩子，而Dean已经开始念大学了，拿全额奖学金，交的每一个女朋友都非常漂亮。Mary一开始是有些担心Dean的生活，但是现在她不会再和Dean说什么了。至少她的两个孩子都活得挺快活，她自己的生活也还不错，John仍然非常爱她，她对他的爱也足以让她原谅一些事，尽管需要花很多时间和心力。

40岁的时候她在常规检查后被告知乳腺里长了一个小小的肿块。生老病死已经毫无例外得找上了她，他们都不再年轻了。John放下所有的事情陪伴照顾她，切片结果是良性，这很好，这意味着她还有许多年可以活。与之相对的是他们的儿子长大了，Sam继承了Mary细腻又坚强的性格，Dean像极了John，他们的性格完全不同，但都一样爱着家人，而且深爱彼此，没有任何一个家庭的兄弟姐妹能有Dean和Sam这么和睦，他们还都是如此优秀，这已经是为人父母的全部骄傲。

Mary想，就算现在她要站在上帝面前，自己也不会有什么好遗憾和告解的。

 

**6、Brother**

Dean在大学的第一年几乎没有时间休息，每个假期都用来训练，课业也很繁重，导致他几乎没时间回劳伦斯。他在手机的快速拨号按键存了每个家人的电话，但是Sam的电话永远是打得最多的。这是他们俩第一次分开两地生活，Sam以前总是和他在一起，Dean的一些朋友叫他“Dean的小尾巴”，只有当Dean自己一个人独自出远门的时候，他才能感觉到两者有多么不同，而他又有多么想念Sam。

Dean在大三上学期时完全告别了运动生涯，那一年他又摔断了右手的桡骨。医生把他安置在一个塑料帘子隔起来的普通多人病房里，给他注射了止痛药，球队的家伙们看完了他之后全都走了，Dean的脑子昏昏沉沉，身体某处还是有种没法表达清楚的疼痛感，塑料帘让他觉得孤零零的。好在医生决定让他留院观察的五小时后Sam和John就到了医院，Dean仰着脖子打量了Sam手上的车钥匙好一会儿，这孩子在说话的时候一直多动症一样在手指上转着钥匙圈儿，他终于忍不住打断Sam：“嘿，Impala怎么啦？”

Sam停下来，不解得歪着头，Dean说：“爸爸把Impala给你开过来了？见鬼的，告诉我你不是真的在路上开了她三个小时。”

Sam翻了个白眼，回敬他：“爸爸开的车。停止表现得像个嫉妒的男朋友。”

Dean跌回枕头上，闷闷不乐得说：“当然了，因为她很有可能是我的灵魂伴侣，别说我没警告过你。”

Sam的眼神变得柔和了，他小心地在Dean旁边坐下来，没有压到Dean身体上的任何一片布料。“你还没找到她吗？”

“如果我找到了你会是第一个知道的。”

“我很抱歉。”Sam喃喃得说着，让自己的眼睛避开Dean被胶布遮盖起来的手肘。Dean斜睨着他，脸上写满不耐烦：“别，别道歉，除非是你把我的灵魂伴侣藏起来了不然真的没什么好道歉的。”

Sam看起来欲言又止，Dean眨眨眼睛，等着他的小弟弟的下一句话，但是John端着咖啡从外面走进来，递给Sam一杯，对他俩说：“Dean需要留院观察两天，然后我们就接病号回家。你得暂时请一段时间的假，”他端着杯子指指Dean：“我没见过Winchester家有像你这么笨的人，你五年之内弄断自己的骨头两次，这次还给自己摔出了脑震荡。”

Sam噗嗤一声笑了，Dean呆呆盯着他弟弟的侧脸，那个愚蠢的过长的刘海和发红的皮肤闪着光。他清了清喉咙，粗声粗气的说：“你说我最笨，那Sam肯定不服。”“去你的。”Sam又白了他一眼，Dean想说一些打趣他的弟弟的话，但是止痛剂的劲儿上来了，他舌头打结，目眩神迷又飘飘然，一句话都说不出来。Sam轻轻拍了拍Dean的大腿，温柔地看着他，那种温暖的触感好久好久都还在Dean的皮肤上徘徊。

Dean伤愈后决定考MCAT[1]，他被告知以后应该避免激烈的运动，那么，打不了橄榄球他至少可以当个队医吧？MCAT之前和之后的竞争均惨烈无比，令人发指，他差点没活下来，怀疑自己的脑震荡削掉了脑子里80%的掌管智慧的区域，但是最终得以顺利进入医学院，又顺利毕业，还被大学教练引荐去了丹佛野马[2]实习，这种运气几百万年也就一个人能有那么一次。

John和Mary结婚30年纪念日的时候，Dean回家了。30年前，他父母选在没有联赛的时候结婚，这对Dean来说是个好事。因为如果在赛季中，他很有可能分身乏术。从丹佛回劳伦斯不算太远，他开着今年新买的福特眼镜蛇——Impala是他少年时期的梦想，现在已经没人开这辆老爷车了，她在车库停着，Sam在家的时候偶尔会开出去兜兜风。

Dean已经快三十岁了，除了Sam，仍然没人坐过他的副驾驶座。不过没有关系，Dean聪明又强壮，且还有一副好皮囊，足以过得快活，灵魂伴侣不再是他放在首位操心的事情，假如他可以找到她，也不过是为生活锦上添花。他手肘上的字迹像是心口已经结痂的一道疤痕，不再让他充满情绪，当Dean想起来的时候它却永远在那里。

Sam今年就要从法学院毕业，Dean回家的时候他已经躺在沙发上吃Mary烤的苹果派了。Dean全然没想到自己会这么怀念看到Sam，他不发一言，只是站在门口，内心静静赞美他弟弟坐在客厅的画面。Sam穿着柔软的家居服，把光着的脚丫子搭在茶几上，聚精会神的看重播的《何许人博士》第六季[3]，完全没发现Dean走进来，直到他哥伸手挠乱Sam一头乱蓬蓬的头发。他们分享一块食物，Sam用手指喂Dean，Dean会突然咬他一口或者舔一下，Sam一点都不介意，派的甜度让两个人都觉得暖烘烘的。到Mary喊他们去摆盘子为止都坐在一块儿，从手臂到大腿紧紧贴在一起。

Dean心满意足，他在心中向Mary道歉，全然明白自己这么想是极度的错误，但是他只能觉得呆在Sam身边才算真的回到了家，没见到Sam之前，生活带给他的挫折和疲惫都显得太真实，在有他弟弟的地方他才能平静。

 

**7、Soulmate**

他们在劳伦斯多呆了几天。John在餐桌上提到他们想要重新改装车库，把那里改装成Mary的缝纫工作室。Mary已经退休了，正有大把闲暇时间。兄弟俩决定花一到两天整理并粉刷车库，他们在车库的旧物堆里找到了一台录像机和不少录影带。不知道在那堆了多少年，没有恒温干燥盒的保护，带子早就霉得不能用了。

Dean大惊小怪的叫起来：“嘿这是咱们出生那年的记录！”Sam瞧了一眼，说：“当然了，没准你还能在里面看到自己第一次换尿布的情景。”

“哇哦，那我必须得看一看。”Dean嘚瑟着抓起纸箱边缘，把它抗在肩膀上，Sam看了看满地的杂物，最终好奇战胜了责任感，他搬起录像机和电线，把机器接在了客厅的电视机上。接通电源的时候Sam心里有些不知来处的惴惴不安，他闭了闭眼睛，甩掉那种感觉，挑了一卷看上去损毁最小的、塑料边脊上用圆珠笔写着1984（8）的录影带，塞进录影机，有些部分无法读取了，好不容易出现了画面，镜头里拍摄的显然是他们家的后院草地，画面先是在Mary那边，Sam想着她看起来可真年轻，比Sam记忆中的任何时候都要年轻，然后一个胖小子突然从镜头左上方斜刺出来，手上抓着一只巨大的水枪，Mary笑着喊着他的名字：“Dean！你得慢点儿宝贝，别让你弟弟追你！”

两兄弟同时大笑起来，这个画面太甜蜜了，Sam捶着沙发，把手放在Dean的大腿上拍打：“老兄，你看起来像是早餐麦片外包装上会出现的那种超级完美宝宝，你那时候是完全的金发！”

“是啊，当然。嘿伙计，你在哪儿呢？妈妈说你在后面追我，你可能要到1986年的那卷带子才会追上。”

“You jerk，”Sam用肩膀拱了他哥一下，John快乐的声音在镜头上响起，他让Dean去接他的弟弟，Dean又像一枚小炮弹一样冲出去，这次摄像机跟着他，他高喊着Sammy，向一个粉白色的小小身影冲过去。Dean捂住了眼睛，说：“天哪告诉我我没有把你撞倒，那是你吗？那个粉白色的小姑娘，我希望那是。”

Sam镇定得说：“那可能是我，但是不，你不会撞到我。要是你把我撞翻了，他们会把这个东西投稿到美国家庭滑稽录像[4]去的。”

“哦，你说得对。”Dean从指缝里偷偷看着电视机，Sam微笑着瞥了他一眼，然后他们就这么错过了什么东西，电视机里的Mary和John快乐地尖叫起来，年幼的Dean也蹦蹦跳跳的喊着什么，屏幕外的两个人反而面面相觑，Sam冲过去按着机器上的倒带按钮，结果那卷带子在屏幕上呲雪花了，他们关闭然后再打开都没法让录影机正常运作。

Dean用力敲敲机器，这东西显然寿终正寝了。他们走进厨房，问正在准备晚餐的Mary录影带内容，Mary从老花镜的上面斜睨着这对兄弟，说：“那是多少年前的事儿了？”

“84年8月，”Dean说，然后Sam补充他：“也可能是84年的第八次拍摄。”

“孩子们，我真的一点儿记不住84年的事情了，那一年我们家又没有另外的小孩出生，你指望什么呢。”

“肯定有什么东西，你们看起来非常开心，像是，中大奖了之类的。”Sam不死心的说。

Mary认真地想了很久，然后告诉他们：“哦，夏天是有那么一件事儿，我不记得到底是几月了，不过你在差不多一岁的时候开口说话了，第一个喊了Dean，我跟你爸爸非常嫉妒，就像是，非常嫉妒的那种嫉妒。”她耸耸肩，继续切彩甜椒。

Dean缓缓眨了眨眼睛，说：“他喊我Dee，长大一点之后喊的是Deano。”

“当然啦，他还小，舌头不利索呢。但是我猜Sam脑子里想的就是Dean。好了，你们俩从厨房出去，你们挡到我看法伦秀了。”

她把他们轰出去了，客厅里的现场需要收拾，而车库里还有一堆东西。Dean皱着眉头，不知道要怎么表达自己的想法，他隐约有点头绪，但是又不知道从何说起，也不明白和什么相关。

不过他并没有困扰太久，第二天应该是会写入历史的那一天。午后他们又在车库找到了John早年的日记，Dean首先翻到Sam出生的那一天，他硬是要Sam念出来，Sam略过了John记录自己担忧的部分，直接从他们相见的地方开始：“……Dean在产房里看到了Sam，小家伙走过去和那个更小的家伙打招呼，他说hi Sam，然后……”Sam突然脸色古怪得停了下来，他盯着那本日记，迅速地合上书页，摇了摇头，说：“我得去一下洗手间。”然后他就逃命一样的跑了出去。

Dean困惑地抓起那本日记，决定自己看完它。John在后面写着：“……亲了亲Sammy的额头，我问Dean为什么他不喊Sam的小名，Dean说第一次招呼得正式一点，不知道是谁教他的。但是后来他就开始称呼弟弟为Sammy，Sam盯着他的哥哥笑，Dean看起来也非常喜欢Sam，这是一个好的开始。”

他想着是啊，这确实是个挺好的开始。他庆幸自己真的是个挺好的哥哥。很多兄弟成年后就老死不相往来，但是Dean和Sam永远不会那样。Dean坚信有比血缘更强烈的纽带联系着他们。他收拾好脚边的东西，决定也去喝口水。Mary和John出门了，房子里就他和Sam两个人。他给Sam倒了杯橙汁，等着他弟弟从厕所出来。Sam经过厨房的时候他会叫他喝掉这杯饮料，因为他就是一个这么为弟弟着想的好大哥。但是Sam并没有出现，Dean顺着客厅一直走到楼梯边，都没看到Sam的人影。厕所门开着，空无一人，Dean爬上二楼，看见Sam在自己的房间里站着，光着上身，抓着一张纸，对着穿衣镜发呆。

“Sam？怎么了？”Dean记忆中从没看过Sam半裸（没穿上衣——他在内心更正自己的用词）的样子，而Sam只是呆呆的转身，无力地扬了扬手里的纸，说：“我找到了你以前的笔记。”

“它们也在车库里吗？”

“不，你把它放在书架里面，一直在那里，没人动过。”Sam像是在忍受着极大的痛苦，Dean还没来得及问什么，他就说：“听着，你可能会觉得我疯了，我也觉得我疯了，它们看上去是一样的但是又不太一样，我希望它们是一样的但是这样就全乱套了，不过首先你得告诉我，这到底是不是你的字迹。”

Sam转身，把右边肩膀展示给Dean，Dean像是被雷劈了，他绝对不会认错，那就是自己的签名，在他弟弟的皮肤上，充满占有欲得布满整个肩膀。

Dean心中响起地铁到站的铃声。他着了魔一般的用自己的手掌覆盖住Sam肩膀的那块皮肤，Sam颤抖了一下，Dean的手掌正好完全挡住字迹。他就那么站了一小会儿，Dean再把手移开的时候那个字样也没消失。

“这是真的。”Dean低声说，Sam用力的呼吸着，浑身微微发抖，整座房子里都是他喘气的声音。

“而这是你的吗？”Dean撕开手肘上的运动胶布，Sam只看了一眼就痛苦的闭上了眼睛。他张了张嘴，试图说话，但是什么声音都发不出来。Dean烈火灼灼地盯着他的弟弟，他周围的空气里带着电，风中卷着火，所有的疑问忽然有了解答，而且他知道那是唯一正确的答案。

Sam终于找回了自己的声音：“如果你不是一直挡着它，我就会发现自己的字迹在成年后已经逐渐变成这样了。”

Dean机械地把胶布贴回去，他在那里站了一下，然后转身走了。Sam停在原地，抖得像一片风中的树叶。他慢慢捡起上衣穿上，皮肤因为潜伏许久的渴望而刺痒。他同时也感到羞耻和难堪，Dean不想要他，他不可能当好Dean的灵魂伴侣。Sam现在只想开车出去兜兜风，像Dean一样，第一时间远远离开这里。走到车库已经耗尽了他所有的力气，但是Sam没料到Dean没有走，他的兄弟就在车库里，抓着那本日记仔细研读。Sam进来的时候，他只看了Sam一眼就一个健步冲过来，把Sam推到Impala上吻他。Sam闷哼一声，几乎想哭，嘴唇贴在一起的时候他仿佛听到空气中有一声轻微的咔哒声，他想那会不会是灵魂的桥梁搭在一起的声音。

Sam把手掌按在Dean胸前，Dean一开始还以为那是在拒绝，但是Sam随即反手打开了后座的车门，爬了进去。Dean站在外面，觉得自己可能又一次脑损伤了，他头晕目眩，胯下硬得发疼，想要马上跪下来用牙齿撕开他弟弟的牛仔裤。最终他克制住了自己，只是跟着Sam爬进去，把自己的身体交叠在Sam上方。他们的腿缠在一起，牛仔裤前的扣子互相碰撞。Dean胡乱的把他们的衣物扯下来，Sam短促地呻吟了一声，硬了的那根一下弹到Dean的肚子上。Dean敬畏得盯着Sam的阴茎，说：“我一直不知道你有个灵魂伴侣。”

“我和妈妈说不能告诉你。我怕你知道以后就不会喜欢我了。”

“为什么？”Dean惊愕的问。Sam虚弱得笑了一下，他眼睛亮晶晶，板着脸带着一个完全不高兴的神色，但是嘴唇和眼角又出奇的红。那个表情Dean不会错认，他的弟弟可能下一秒就要哭出来了，Sam说：“我不知道，也许是因为我可能会比喜欢你更加多的去喜欢另外一个人。”

Dean良久才找回自己的声音：“我想这就能说明咱们真的是灵魂伴侣。”Sam不说话，他害怕极了，又充满期待，Dean的手指沿着他的锁骨细细描摹，问：“你怀疑过这件事吗？”

“只能说我这么期待过。”

“它是真的。”Dean说完又尝试着吻Sam，Sam只亲了他一下就退开了，在狭窄的后座几乎把自己叠起来，好像还嫌这Impala不够小似的。Dean闭着眼睛追上去，再一次吻Sam的嘴唇，Sam捧着他的面颊，轻声说：“假如我们弄错了怎么办？”

Dean内心对自己说不可能的。他想着这些年爱过的人，那才是他的灵魂在寻找另一半时错认的影子。他轻轻吻Sam的耳朵，感觉阴茎在Sam柔软的大腿内侧戳刺，他手肘上的字体在温暖得燃烧。一切都那么美妙，心不会出错，这就是他的灵魂伴侣。

“我想咱们的最有可能的灵魂伴侣就是对方了，毕竟世界上也找不到另外一个会喜欢这么笨的你的人。”

“Jerk。”

“Bitch。”Dean揉了一把Sam的屁股，换来了他弟弟的一声难以自制的呻吟。Sam贴着他的嘴唇笑，眼泪沿着面颊落下来。他问：“我们怎么花了这么久？”

Dean带着点儿不耐烦得说：“告诉你了是因为你太笨。现在闭嘴让我好好吻你。”Sam不再说话了，他们接吻的时候全都是他泪水的味道，Dean只能觉得为什么他的弟弟永远是个爱哭的小娘炮，而自己却能比以前更加的爱他。

  
**8、Eventual**

“嘿，帅哥，我想你已经准备好了。”Dean朝Sam微笑了一下，盯着他弟弟脚边的行李包。Sam已经毕业了，拿到了法律博士学位。他在家里逍遥快活了一个暑假，准备到丹佛去找工作。至此，Winchester家的两个儿子前途都一片光明。

“我还得带一副隔音耳塞，免得你一路上都放那些震耳欲聋的摇滚乐。”Sam回他一个微笑，转身抱了抱Mary和John。有Dean照顾他，他的父母很放心。Mary和John还不知道他们是彼此的灵魂伴侣，他们一致决定不让父母们知道这件事。人20岁以后的人生和父母其实并没有太大关系，不知情对Winchester夫妇来说可能更好。

丹佛没有人认识Sam，他们会有一个全新的开始，Sam突然得到了自己向往已久的生活，他和Dean仍然是以前那样，他们还是兄弟，这一点永远不会改变，但是在Dean身边的时候，Sam又有了很多新鲜的感受，他感觉自己的生活已经完全落下帷幕，夕死可矣。灵魂最终指引他找到了总是在那里的那个人，其后的每一天都是新生。

  
END  
  
[1] 美帝医学院入学测试。  
[2] Denver Broncos.wiki：<https://en.wikipedia.org/?title=Denver_Broncos>  
[3] 刀客特啦【。  
[4] America's Funniest Home Videos。实际上是1990年才首播的。

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文我真的是非常喜欢，可不知道为什么大家似乎都不太会在意到这一篇，我很不解。


End file.
